The Sins of the Wicked
by StoryHunter319
Summary: What would you do if you had the choice of ending a person's life? What if it's to avenge someone? To save someone you love? That is what I face, the choice of killing a man who has committed so much sin that I am surprised he isn't the devil himself. Why doe this sound like a Liam Neeson movie, because I WILL find him and I WILL kill him. Humanized fnaf crew and may have swear.


_**This is my first Fnaf fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcomed. Just so you know this is a humanized version of Fnaf. With that read at your leisure**_

**The Sins of the Wicked**

**By StoryHunter319**

**Chapter 1: Story Behind the Man**

I just got a new job as a night watchman at a local pizzeria in a small town. I just moved here to get away from things, but there is something else that brought me here. I just brush the thought off because I need to get ready for my first day on the job. Well more like first night on the job.

My apartment is small, it has a bedroom, a small kitchen, a living room that has a two-person couch and a chair that is just big enough to fit me, a small TV, and a brown carpet connecting to the kitchen, a tiny bathroom that is just off from the living room. I walk into the bathroom which has a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a mirror. It had tan walls with no patterns on it except where I have punched the wall out of frustration a few times. Yeah, I occasionally have a short temper.

I walk to the sink and filled the basin with cold water. I splashed my face to wake me up, sure did the trick. I looked into the mirror and saw myself with water running down my face. I am your typical guy, with dark brown hair, it's short but not too short that I can't style it. My nose is a bit crooked from a fight I got into in the past. My eyes are a grey color, I don't really know why. My mom's eye color was blueish-green and my Dad's eyes was a brown color. When they found out I had grey eyes, they thought I was blind. It's one of the few things that distinguish me from my younger brother and older sister.

I am not the most athletic, but I'm not fat or lazy. I look and act like I'm 20 years old but I'm actually 17 years. With the things I have been through I'm not surprised. When I was 15 years old my home burned down killing my family, the police say it was a faulty fuse. But I know that's not true, I can't remember what happened inside the fire but when I got out of the fire I fell into some bushes and I saw a man.

He had long blond hair that went past his shoulders which made him look like a look like a surfer, in a purple hoodie and jeans. He lived just next door and he was the nicest person in the neighborhood. His name is Vincent, I never learned his last name. He had my sister, Kathy, by the arm, with his right hand. She had dirty blond hair down to her shoulders. She had sea green eyes Even though she was….no, even though she is older I was taller than her. Where she is 5.7 ft. tall, I am about 6.1 ft. tall.

She was in her PJ's, due to the Vincent holding her arm I assumed he was trying to kidnap her. She was in a grey T-shirt with long polka-dot pants and she had more greenish blue eyes like our mother, she was always compared to our mother. Her chin was a bit more pointed but she always had a big beautiful smile. But at this moment there was not one to be seen. Vincent on the other hand had a grin that would put the Joker to shame, it looked so…..sinister. He had a ring on his right hand, it looked to me as if it were skull. While my home burned down, he knocked my sister out and tied her hands &amp; legs before putting her in his black sedan. He drove off as I ran after them and I swore I would find him and my sister.

I soon took that oath to heart and had criminal psychology and other criminal tracking classes, it soon took an unhealthy turn. The police said they found the charred body of a young blond girl but they could not identify her because the culprit ripped out the girls teeth, they say it's my sister but I know my sister better that anyone and that wasn't her. Unfortunately it was enough for the police to call off the search, I had to take things into my own hands. I was so obsessed with finding Vincent and my sister, I had followed a trail of crimes that I'm pretty sure he committed. Mostly, burning down buildings and kidnapping people he need to get places afterwards he would kill them. I still can't understand how he does this if he has no partner or maybe he does and he knows how to cover his tracks.

Eventually that trail led to this town, he had murdered the local attraction at a pizzeria. In fact the one I'm working at now, I needed fresh air and I believe he is here. The police reports say he moved on heading east causing crime, but for some reason it just stopped. That is where the classes kicked in, I think he duped the authorities and went backwards. Right to this town or in the area around the town, I know he is here. That is why I took the job, to hopefully find a clue that leads to him.

I sigh and walk towards the door

/_**Time Skip**_\

I'm walking down the street to the pizzeria since it is so close to my apartment. I mean it's not like I have a car or anything. I have been too busy chasing this guy down to save up. I do have a bike though, I just needed a walk to clear my mind before I got to work. It looks so peaceful at night, yet someone like Vincent comes stomping through and causes a ruckus that throws this town on to its side. As I ponder this a bit, I take notice that I am approaching the Pizzeria. It has a big sign with the words: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"

"Well I guess I'm here" I said to no one in particular

"It appears so" said someone to my left a bit, in a creepy calm voice.

Practically making me swing around and punch them. As I turned around I realized it was the manager that gave me a tour the day before.

He honestly creeped me out. He loved scaring people, he said it makes the employees think he is always watching. He had dirty blond hair to about the collar of his dress shirt. He had on a blood red dress shirt with a black vest, black pants, and a red, black, and white diagonally striped tie tucked underneath his vest. He had icy blue eyes that remind me of Vincent which just make me not like the guy in the first place. He also had 5 o'clock shadow, which just make him seem like a funeral director more than a pizzeria manager.

After a moment I said "Oh, Mr. Philips, it's just you"

"Well of course IT'S ME, Mr. Mendez" he said giving an almost shocked expression and adding emphasis to "it's me".

"I mean could you please stop scaring me, I don't want to end up swinging at you" I explained as a looked at my watch.

"I have got to go, it's almost my shift" I said as I began to walk away.

"Be sure to watch over Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. They live at the Pizzeria, they are one of the main reasons we have night guards. Those children had lost a lot. Besides, it's not like we have anything to steal, we can barely afford the power for the generator to run all night. So try not to use too much power, well I'll be off then" he said in an eerily calm voice. "Oh and Isaac…." I turn around and he smiled "good luck". He then began to walk off to his car.

That was….. Creepy, to say the least.

"It's a night shift, who needs luck" I said laughing to myself as I walk in locking the door behind me.

_**Just to you know the murders of the 5 children and the bite of '87 never happened. But they kill for a different reason which you, the reader will find later on. I know it's not much. But every good story has a build-up. Btw if anyone can guess the character I was thinking of when making the main character then leave a review of which show he is in and if you like this chapter. **_


End file.
